Harry ¿Puedes verme?
by agufanhp65
Summary: Es una historia dramatica, amorosa, misteriosa, etc. Tiene muchas opciones, de seguro se te caran algunaslagrimas si eres fragil y muy sentimental. Una novela corta pero llevadera.
1. Chapter 1

Hola esta es una nueva historia, espero que les guste.

Los capitulos son algo cortos pero espero que aun asi sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Todo los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Así era… todos corrían lanzando hechizos y objetos, con la mano o con la varita. Todos atacaban a aquellos intrusos, después de todo. Mortifagos versus Hogwarts… Profesores, alumnos, mortifagos, mientras que sean magos dispuestos a luchar estaban ahí con toda su valentía.

Harry, Hermione y Ron iban lanzando hechizos y a la vez buscaban desesperados alguna escapatoria para poder matar por fin a Nagini, el último horrocrux, Voldemort acechaba más enojado que nunca de que el niño haya descubierto su verdadero secreto.

Bellatrix apareció en una esquina y disparando a Harry con un hechizo que no era ni de color verde ni roja, era violeta muy oscuro, de seguro era magia oscura. Pero Harry le escapo por muy poco… tan poco que pudo sentir el humo, quizá, de aquella luz que brillaba junto al hechizo.

Harry, Ron y Hermione siguieron corriendo a todo lo que da, pero aún Harry seguía con ese "humo" de aquel extraño hechizo.

Así fue toda la búsqueda, corrían a más no poder y gritaban a todo pulmón hechizos al azar.

Cuando pasó todo al fin, Harry ya había derrotado a Voldemort, todos estaban aliviados y casi reían de lo felices que se sentían… se sentían libres, sobre todo Harry. O eso creerían todos, pero el chico seguía un poco mal.

-¿Harry?-le dijo Hermione.- ¿Estas bien?

Harry se había sacado los anteojos y los limpiaba con los ojos cerrados.

-Sí, Hermione… es solo, no sé qué tengo en los… ¿lentes? -dijo Harry frotándose los ojos.

- ¿Quieres que los limpie con un…

-NO…. ¡No sé qué pasa Hermione!-dijo el chico frustrado.

-Pero Harry que….

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo el pelirrojo amigo Ron.

-Harry no se siente bien… tiene algo en los ojos o en los lentes.

Ron lo miraba… Harry bufaba y se rascaba los ojos.

-Harry, deja de tocarte los ojos.-dijo Ron mirándolo preocupado.-Todos estamos esperando para irnos a la madriguera… ya no queremos estar aquí.

Harry lo ignoró pero aunque lo siguió para ir a la madriguera, no dejó de tocarse los ojos.

Cuando llegaron a la madriguera.

Los señores Weasley, George, Fred, Bill, Fleur, Ginny, Hermione, Harry y Ron. Entraron a la madriguera, todo se sentía distinto, ya no tenían miedo de nada.

- Esto es una bendición Harry.-dijo la señora Weasley.- ¿Estas bien?.-dijo al ver a Harry refregándose los ojos.

- Oh no… no se lo que pasa…

- Tranquilo hijo, todos estamos emocionados.-dijo Molly.

- No es que…

- ¡Vaya pelea!.-gritó el señor yendo hacia Harry.- Molly contra Bellatrix…tu contra Voldemort.

Harry los ignoraba por completo.

-Deja… Harry está emociona…- dijo Molly.

-Harry estuviste genial.-le dijo Ginny abrazándolo.

El chico ni la miró… solo seguía con sus ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le decía Fred y George.

-Solo está sentimental-rió Ron.

-¡No de verdad pasa algo!-dijo Harry

Nadie le dio importancia.

-Ay, es lógico-dijo Molly riendo-ya nadie está en peligro.

El chico se rindió solo lo resolvería él, lo que estuviera pasando lo resolvería él solo.

-Harry… deja de refregarte, quizá es mejor.-dijo Hermione totalmente comprensiva.

- Hermione… Hermione no se… no estoy llorando, no es emoción, en verdad tengo algo en los ojos-le dijo desesperado.

- Bueno, deja de tocarte quizá puedo hacer algo… mírame-le dijo.

Hermione miró los ojos del chico…

-¡Harry!

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen un rewiew por favor.


	2. Chapter 2

Disfruten la lectura :)

Disclaimer: Todo los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB.

* * *

Capítulo 2

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué tengo?-se asustó el chico, Veía a Hermione muy borrosa.- veo muy mal.

Veía todo borroso, sin embargo tenía los lentes puestos pero era como si mirara a través de una hoja de calcar.

-Espera…-dijo la chica asustada.- traeré ayuda-dijo Hermione.

-Pero… ¿Qué tengo?-le preguntó el chico.

Al rato, Los señores Weasley, Ron, Bill, Fleur, Ginny, Fred, George y Hermione estaban rodeando a Harry.

-¿Qué ves Harry?-le preguntó el señor Weasley.

-Veo muy, muy mal… muy borroso-explicó Harry tratando de recuperar la vista mirando un punto fijo.

-Bien… veamos Te haré un hechizo que usan los medimagos, es para ver que tienes o si te han hecho algún hechizo maligno con alguna cura ¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió asustado.

Arthur apuntó la varita a los ojos de Harry, el chico solo veía algo negro que se movía ante sus ojos.

- Bien…-Arthur le lanzó el hechizo y todos se quedaron en silencio.

- ¿Bien…?-dijo Harry esperando, impaciente, una respuesta.

- Am…-dijo la señora Weasley con la voz temblorosa.

Nadie le contestaba.

-Yo tengo un libro sobre esas magias oscuras.

Harry tragó saliva, no sabía que pasaba… veía solo manchas que se movían, eran de colores tranquilos.

Hermione hizo un grito ahogado.

- No, no sé si es este pero… mire-le dijo la chica al señor Weasley.

Nadie dijo nada, Harry no se atrevió a preguntar… lo único que le dijeron es: "ya se te pasará, si no se te pasa ya veremos…"

Harry no habló en toda la cena, fue una cena muy cansada, querían hacer algo lindo para celebrar aquella tarde de poder y hechizos de magia… pero con tanto cansancio casi pudieron brindar.

Todos se fueron a dormir, a Harry le costó mucho, ya que no sabía lo que pasaba en sus ojos, todo era extraño.

Al otro día, Harry se despertó, aún tenía los ojos cerrados, pero la voz de Ron lo hizo despertar.

- A qué hora terminaste de leer ese libro Hermione? -le preguntó el chico.

- Bueno, me lo terminé por fin, es el que les mostré ayer para saber más acerca de esa magia… pero no lo sé, necesito más síntomas para saber con exactitud que es lo que pasa.

Harry se sentó en la cama, vaya… aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Estás mejor Harry?-le preguntó la chica.

Harry no entendió, si él hubiera visto por ejemplo a Ron sentarse en la cama con los ojos cerrados, habría creído que era sonámbulo.

- No… es…-Harry no entendía, Bien… por fin abriría los ojos y vería si se le había pasado aquella vista horrible. Maldición… ¿Estaba soñando o qué? ¡Ya había abierto los ojos! ¿Y…?

- Dime Hermione…-dijo Harry asustado.- ¿Tengo los ojos abiertos?

Se escuchó un muy pequeño grito ahogado de Hermione, negó con la cabeza. Luego asintió.

- Si Harry… los tienes abiertos.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiew por favor.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 3

Definitivamente Harry no veía nada, era como si tuviera los ojos abiertos pero en realidad no veía nada, veía todo… todo negro.  
- Hermione… Hermione ¿Dónde estas?-le dijo asustados.  
Hermione se fue hacia el chico, lo agarró de la mano.  
-Aquí estoy Harry –le dijo la chica que estaba muy, muy impresionada.  
Ron también se acercó.  
-Ron, llama a tu padre.  
Ron obedeció a su amiga y cuando volvió trajo a su padre y como Molly también estaba con él los siguió.  
-¿Qué pasa Harry?-entraron preocupados.  
-No, no se que me pasa-decía el chico frustrado.  
-Harry… no ve nada.-les explicó Hermione  
-Veo todo negro –afirmó Harry.  
Molly dio un grito ahogado y se tapó la boca.  
-Tranquilos… tranquilos, llamaré a un buen medimago y nos podrá decir que es lo que tienes Harry.  
-Pero…-dijo Harry.  
-Descuída cielo, ya descubriremos que te han hecho…  
-Es que…  
-Tranquilo Harry, el doctor nos dirá…-lo trató de consolar Ron.  
-¡Estoy ciego! ¿¡No lo entienden?! –gritó el muchacho.  
Todos se quedaron callados.  
- Harry…-Hermione se sentó en la cama.- ven, siéntate-le dijo la chica y lo ayudó.  
El chico se sentó susírando.  
-Aún no podemos estar tan sefuros, es decir, sabesmo que ahora no ves nada… pero lo que queremos confirmar es si te vas a recuperar, o no ¿de acuerdo? –le preguntó la chica.  
Harry asintió sin muchas esperanzas.  
Después de que pasaron algunas horas, el chico no se levantó de la cama ya que así era mejor. Esperar al doctor en la cama.  
El medimago llegó a tiempo, justo una hora después de que Harry se haya dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.  
- Bueno, Harry… el famoso Harry Potter-le dijo el doctor entusiasmado por estar a punto de atender al niño que vivió y al que hace unos días había derrotado a Lord Voldemort.  
- Si, por favor, olvide por un momento quien soy ¿quiere?-le dijo Harry mal humorado.  
- Te entiendo muy bien, se lo que sientes Harry, solo te odré revisar y te daré resultados ¿correcto? –dijo comprensivo el doctor.- Soy el doctor Mundoff, por favor te pido que te siente… por aquí, eso es-dijo ayudándolo a sentarse comodamente en la cama.  
Harry se acomodó como pudo y solo obedecía al doctor.  
-Bien, quiero que m digas… ¿ves algo?- le dijo el doctor, que lo alumbraba con su varita especial a los ojos, le proyectaba una luz muy fuerte.  
- No-dijo Harry.- todo negro.  
-Bien-dijo, luegohizo lo mismo con el otro ojo y dio el mismo resultado.  
El chico se quedó callado al igual que todos allí adentro.  
- Ahora ¿ves algo? –intentó l doctor con ahora una luz extremadamente fuerte pero especial para este tipo de cosas.  
- Nada-dijo el chico triste.  
El doctor susíró y anotó algunas cosas, luego tocó la cabeza de Harry con la varita y algunos números flotaron en la cabeza, el medimago siguió anotando en su libreta, pensativo y la cara le tornaba preocupada.  
-Bueno-dijo el doctor.- Son noticias… muy,muy malas Harry-le dijo el doctor parándose.  
Harry no sabía adonde mirar pero se guió por la voz. Erala primera persona que no conocía y quien sabe si algún día la vería.  
- Esto… esto la mayoría de las veces no tiene arreglo, te han hecho un hechizo de magia… muy oscura, muy negra y es muy difícil salir de ellas, ya que son… maldiciones, por así decirlo ¿entiendes?  
Harry asintió con la cabeza, no se puso peor porque no podría, se había puesto tan mal en el momento que no veía absolutamente nada.  
-En verdad o siento, tendremos que hacer una especie de tratamientos y con mucha suerte dedicación podras salir de esto, pero necesitamos esforzarnos un poco ¿de acuerdo?  
Harry asintió con el mismo movimiento.  
-Bien, cualquier cosa-dijo ya refiriéndose a los señores Weasley.- llámenme y podremos… hacer…  
-Harry –le dijo Hermione yendo hacia él.- Oh Harry-lo abrazó fuerte.  
Harry tenía ganas de llorar ¿los ciegos lloraban? Ya se detestaba por tener esa enfermedad, se detestaba por completo. No sabía ya que hacer ¡¿Podría volver a ver a sus amigos?! ell sol? ¿la luna? ¿un campo de Quidditch?

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


End file.
